


My Life's Promise

by islasands



Series: Lambski [56]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bradam - Freeform, First Love, Sauli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of a 'first love' implies succession, - that second, third and other loves may follow. But that isn't always the case. Sometimes first love is actually the beginning of knowing how to love for the rest of your life. </p><p>The song is the beautiful aria, "In Trutina" from Carl Orff's "Carmina Burana", sung by the soprano, Sylvia Greenberg. You might like to listen while you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life's Promise

"In Trutina"

  


Sylvia Greenberg

  


 

 

 

_You are the man I am holding_

but he is the one who broke me open  
to finger the tender cushions of foam  
on which the seeds of my future lay  
and roughly prise them from their beds  
making a handful for his thoughtful hand  
to weigh and shake like small fortunes  
and cast on the earth of his leaving  
where they lay as lifelike as stones

and my soul took to singing in a cage  
for which there was no door or latch  
fed and watered by the seminal tears  
and saliva of strangers in whom I came  
while singing to them of a garden  
run wild with the neglect of other worlds  
where I believed my first love was my last  
and each night stars shone brightly  
over the flame of our perfect match

yet here you are my current love  
making my flesh into a river  
and my thoughts into a bank of willows  
whose lips brush so delicately on your face  
no trace is left of my trailing touch  
or the gratitude of my honest possession  
for your vertebrae pressed against my torso  
turn my chest into tall golden grasses  
that the breezes of sleep set to quiver

and I know my lesson has been safely learned  
and for this I owe the injurious goodbye  
from one who refused to cherish the seeds  
of my potential to grow into a man  
who lets joy greet despair with a kiss  
but showed me the truth of their imprisonment  
and broke his own heart in the showing  
and my debt to him makes my song sweeter  
when in my arms you peacefully lie

_and my life’s promise is unfolding_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
